love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Love Novels
is another single sung by BiBi, a mini idol unit under μ’s. The group consists of Nishikino Maki, Ayase Eli, and Yazawa Nico. The song is also included in Maki, Eli, and Nico's solo albums and μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # #Love Novels # (Off Vocal) #Love Novels (Off Vocal) Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Ganbaraneba nebaneba gibu apu Na Nanana na naritai na Ganbaraneba nebaneba gibu apu Na Nanana na naritai na Nibu sugiru no yo tensai-tekida wa hontou Futsuudattara tokkuni kigatsui teru yo 'Are?' Kyou mo guuzen no furi shite Kimi o machibusete miyou ka Demo son'na nja sabishii no Kocchi wo muite! Inocchau darou Nai chaudarou (onegai) Watashi no koi wa minora re rarenu (rarenu? ) Honpen yori saidosutoorii (kora kora) Susumeru kuse wa naoshi nasai (kotchida yo) Asecchau deshou Nai chaudeshou (mou yada ) Watashi no koi wa minora re rare… rare rare rareru? Ketsuron wa… sukidayo suki ni natte mite yo (chuu) Ganbaraneba nebaneba gibu apu Na Nanana na naritai na Ganbaraneba nebaneba gibu apu Na Nanana na naritai na Todoketainoni zenzen wakatcha inai Fuan-darake de saikin sappari shinai 'Ryoukai!' Kimi wa tanjun'na hodo muishiki Atsui kimochi to wa toi no Nara ganbatte naritai na Kanojo ni naritai! Buyoujin da mon Kanjitai monu (shiritai) Watashi wa koi ni tsukamara ma reru (ma reta! ) Zenpen tabun rabusutoorii (rabu rabu) Futari no tame ni kaite mita yo (happiiendo ne) Koma~tsu chaudeshou Kanjirudeshou (mou baka ) Watashi wa koi ni tsukamara mare… mare mare ma reru! Yousuruni…… suki toka suki o koe ni dashite (gyu) Inocchau darou Nai chaudarou (onegai) Watashi no koi wa minora re rarenu (rarenu? ) Honpen yori saidosutoorii (kora kora) Susumeru kuse wa naoshi nasai (kotchida yo) Asechau deshou Nai chaudeshou (mou yada) Watashi no koi wa minora re rare… rare rare rareru? Ketsuron wa… sukidayo suki ni natte mite yo (chuu) Ganbaraneba nebaneba gibu apu Na Nanana na naritai na Ganbaraneba nebaneba gibu apu Na Nanana na naritai na |-| Kanji= がんばらねば ねばねばぎぶあぷ なーなななーな なりたいな がんばらねば ねばねばぎぶあぷ なーなななーな なりたいな 鈍すぎるのよ 天才的だわ本当 普通だったらとっくに気がついてるよ 「あれっ?」 今日も偶然のふりして 君を待ち伏せてみようか でもそんなんじゃ寂しいの こっちを向いて! 祈っちゃうだろっ 泣いちゃうだろっ (お願い) 私の恋は実られられぬ (られぬ?) 本編よりサイドストーリー (こらこら) 進める癖は直しなさい (こっちだよ) 焦っちゃうでしょっ 泣いちゃうでしょっ (もーやだー) 私の恋は実られられ…られられられる? 結論は…好きだよ好きになってみてよ (ちゅ) がんばらねば ねばねばぎぶあぷ なーなななーな なりたいな がんばらねば ねばねばぎぶあぷ なーなななーな なりたいな 届けたいのに 全然解っちゃいない 不安だらけで最近さっぱりしない 「りょうかい!」 君は単純なほど無意識 熱い気持ちとは遠いの ならがんばってなりたいな 彼女になりたい! 不用心だもんっ 感じたいもんっ (知りたい) 私は恋に捕まらまれる (まれた!) 全編たぶんラブストーリー (らぶらぶ) 二人の為に書いてみたよ (ハッピーエンドね) 困っちゃうでしょっ 感じるでしょっ (もーばかー) 私は恋に捕まらまれ…まれまれまれる! 要するに……好きとか好きを声にだして (ぎゅ) 祈っちゃうだろっ 泣いちゃうだろっ (お願い) 私の恋は実られられぬ (られぬ?) 本編よりサイドストーリー (こらこら) 進める癖は直しなさい (こっちだよ) 焦っちゃうでしょっ 泣いちゃうでしょっ (もーやだー) 私の恋は実られられ…られられられる? 結論は…好きだよ好きになってみてよ (ちゅ) がんばらねば ねばねばぎぶあぷ なーなななーな なりたいな がんばらねば ねばねばぎぶあぷ なーなななーな なりたいな |-| English= Do your best never never never give up Nah NaNaNah na wanna do that Do your best never never never give up Nah NaNaNah na wanna do that You’re too slow, You’re talented really If you were normal you would have noticed a while ago “Huh?” Pretending it’s a coincidence again today Should I try ambushing you? But that’s so lonely Look over here! I’m praying I’m crying (Please) My love can, can not bear fruit (Can not?) Instead of the main novel it’s a side story (Hey now!) Fix your habit of going on ahead (I’m over here) I’m rushing I’m crying (I’m tired of it) My love can, can…can, can, can bear fruit? The conclusion…I like you, Try falling for me (Smooch) Do your best never never never give up Nah NaNaNah na wanna do that Do your best never never never give up Nah NaNaNah na wanna do that I want it to reach yet you don’t understand anything at all Filled with anxiety lately I don’t feel relaxed “Roger!” You’re unaware to the point of simplicity Warm feelings are distant If that’s the case I want to try my best and be I want to be your girlfriend! I’m insecure I want to feel it (I want to know) I can, can be caught by love (I could!) The whole novel is probably a love story (Lovey-dovey) I tried writing it for the two of us (It’s a happy end) I’m troubled I feel it (Geez dummy) I can, can…can, can, can be caught by love! In other words…Say I love you aloud (Firm) I’m praying I’m crying (Please) My love can, can not bear fruit (Can not?) Instead of the main novel it’s a side story (Hey now!) Fix your habit of going on ahead (I’m over here) I’m rushing I’m crying (I’m tired of it) My love can, can…can, can, can bear fruit? The conclusion…I like you, Try falling for me (Smooch) Do your best never never never give up Nah NaNaNah na wanna do that Do your best never never never give up Nah NaNaNah na wanna do that Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Nishikino Maki Category:Ayase Eli Category:Yazawa Nico Category:Love Live! Category:BiBi Category:Mini Idol Albums